Contra A Parede
by Lab Girl
Summary: B&B presos num elevador no Dia dos Namorados.


**Título:** **Contra A Parede**

**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** MLSP  
**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, 6ª temporada, romance, humor  
**Advertências:** Spoiler (?) do episódio 6x16; descrições levemente lascivas a certa altura  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Status:** Completa

**Resumo:** B&B presos num elevador no Dia dos Namorados – o resumo mais simples e curto da minha vida de escritora (risos)!

**Notas da Autora:** Esta fic é baseada no spoiler do episódio 6x16 – B&B presos num elevador. Sim, eu sei que o episódio vai ser _totalmente _diferente desta fic, mas não pude resistir a brincar um pouquinho com essa ideia :oops!: Não esperem uma grande história, o objetivo desta fic é ser algo leve e bem humorado – apesar de uns pequenos toques de seriedade em uma ou outra parte, é apenas uma brincadeira. Escrevi usando a ideia "B&B presos num elevador", e tinha decidido que se passava no Dia dos Namorados – nada a ver com a linha lógica da série, mas fanfiction é pra isso mesmo, né?

Ah, e esta vai em agradecimento às meninas de Bones que ajudaram Arquivo X no Survivor de Séries do NFF :)

Vamos lá!

* * *

...

* * *

"Droga!" a mão de Seeley Booth acertou com força o botão do térreo. "Maravilha! Era só o que faltava! Esta porcaria não está funcionando."

Ele olhou mais uma vez, frustrado, para o painel. Nenhuma luz estava acendendo. Tudo apagado. Morto.

"Booth..." a voz da parceira lhe chegou pelas costas.

Ele ignorou o chamado, apertando - socando - outra vez o botão que os levaria para o andar térreo, e dessa vez estendeu o gesto aos demais botões no caminho.

"O elevador parou."

Ele interrompeu o ataque de fúria contra o painel e bufou, virando-se para a parceira, mortalmente sério. "Eu percebi."

Ela ignorou sua resposta curta e fria.

"O sistema sofreu alguma espécie de pane" ela meneou a cabeça, apontado para o painel apagado que ele acabara de violentar.

"Obrigado por compartilhar essa brilhante conclusão" ironizando, ele se voltou para o painel e apertou, dessa vez com menos força, o botão do térreo.

Sabia que não funcionaria - até sinais de fumaça seriam um meio mais eficaz naquele momento. Mas ele precisava dar vazão à irritação de alguma maneira.

"Na verdade foi uma observação lógica a que fiz" a voz de Temperance Brennan chegou novamente aos ouvidos dele, eriçando os pêlos de sua nuca.

E lá estava ela, literal e objetiva, como sempre!

O agente bufou, apertando mais três vezes o botão do painel apagado, apenas para ter algo em que descontar sua irritação.

"Apertar repetidas vezes não vai interferir no processo, Booth. A central que controla o elevador obviamente já está sabendo que o aparato estragou. Devem estar providenciando o reparo."

"Isso é reconfortante" ele ironizou mais uma vez, afastando-se do painel.

"Você está sendo sarcástico, certo?" ela lançou-lhe um olhar analítico diante do qual ele teria rido se a situação não o estivesse irritando tanto.

"Você é esperta, Bones" foi o que ele disse, rumando para uma das paredes laterais do elevador, apoiando o corpo contra a superfície de metal. "Agora só nos resta esperar. Horas ou anos, quem importa? Quando nos tirarem daqui um dos seus_ squinterns_ vai poder fazer a identificação."

Ele viu Brennan estreitar os olhos - daquele jeito tipicamente _squint_.

Dessa vez, ao menos, ela não contra-argumentou que o comentário dele era absurdo e cientificamente improvável nem perguntou se ele estava sendo sarcástico - ela concluiu, sem qualquer dúvida.

"Tenho notado que ultimamente você anda usando mais de sarcasmo e respostas secas" ela disse, em tom ameno. "Você não costumava ser assim. Sempre foi sociável e bem humorado."

Ele suspirou, revirando os olhos ao ouvir aquilo. "Estou preso num elevador e estou começando a perder a paciência. Acho que o meu mau humor está plenamente justificado."

"Você não está começando a perder a paciência, você já perdeu. Basta ver como atacou o painel " ela observou. "Eu também estou presa no elevador, e nem por isso estou agindo com grosseria."

Ele a fitou, sentindo vontade de virar as costas e deixá-la falando sozinha. Mas, para seu azar, ele não tinha para onde ir. Estava preso.

_Num elevador! Com Bones._

"E o seu humor foi afetado muito antes do elevador pifar. Você está assim há dias" ela continuou, calmamente. "Deve ser a falta de sexo" então ela completou, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo para se dizer ali.

É. _Conversa de elevador._

Ele sentiu o rosto arder de irritação.

"Eu só estou de mau humor, está bem? Quero sair daqui" ele lançou um olhar para ela que esperava a fizesse desconfiar e se calar.

Mas a quem ele estava tentando enganar? Aquela era _Bones_.

"Eu apenas observei que a sua mudança brusca de humor nos últimos tempos pode ter a ver com a sua atual abstinência sexual."

_Por Deus!_ E ela _prosseguia_!

Booth soltou um suspiro, deixando o corpo escorregar pela parede do elevador onde estava encostado, até que atingiu o chão, sentado.

"É natural, Booth. A falta de substâncias químicas que são responsáveis pelas sensações de euforia e prazer atravessando o cérebro, circulando pelo sistema límbico costuma deixar a pessoa mais suscetível à irritabilidade."

"Bones, dá pra ficar calada?" ele vociferou, entre dentes.

E pela primeira vez seu mau humor trabalhou a seu favor. Ela se calou.

Brennan simplesmente interrompeu o discurso, recostando-se ao fundo do elevador, em silêncio.

"Assim está melhor. Obrigado" ele deu um sorriso forçado.

Só que a falta de palavras que se instalou nos minutos seguintes foi pior do que ele imaginou. Tornou a irritação ainda maior. E, droga, estava começando a fazer calor ali dentro!

"Quanto tempo acha que vão levar para nos tirar daqui?" o agente perguntou, afrouxando a gravata.

"Eu não sei. Mas já estamos aqui há uns dez minutos. Acho que podem consertar o problema em mais alguns minutos. Ou talvez horas."

"Horas?" ele entrou em pânico.

Não estava certo de que sobreviveria a nem mais dez minutos dentro daquele cubículo. Fechou os olhos, resmungando.

"Eu não faço ideia de qual possa ser o problema, então fica realmente difícil fazer uma estimativa do tempo que levaremos para sair daqui."

"Não diga! Não torne o meu dia ainda mais agradável!" ele revirou os olhos.

Ela olhou para ele, séria. "Você devia conversar sobre isso com o Sweets."

"Isso? Isso o quê?" ele perguntou, franzindo a testa.

"Sobre o seu atual problema de humor."

"Ora, eu não estou com problema de humor, está certo?" ele esbravejou, erguendo-se do chão do elevador.

"Percebe-se" dessa vez foi ela quem ironizou.

"Ok, ok. Eu reconheço que tenho sido menos simpático nos últimos tempos, mas acho que eu tenho as minhas razões para isso, não?" ele se defendeu.

"Eu também tenho razões para estar de mau humor. Afinal, você não pode culpar o mundo todo por estar sozinho outra vez. Eu também estou presa aqui, perdendo um encontro com um homem bastante interessante com quem eu teria uma perspectiva de intercurso sexual, mas nem por isso estou sendo irritável como você."

Ela o alfinetou com o olhar. Booth se sentiu disposto a irritá-la também.

"Sim, o tal _Jean Paul_."

"Ele mesmo."

"Que você conheceu pela internet, que brilhante!" o agente revirou os olhos.

"Na verdade eu o conheci numa noite de autógrafos do meu último livro, mas nós trocamos nossos e-mails e desde então vínhamos nos comunicando pelo computador."

"Porque é um meio inteligente e seguro de conhecer as pessoas, não é mesmo?" ele ironizou sem piedade.

"Bom, eu acho que é um meio válido."

"Válido não é seguro!" ele bufou. "Pensei que você já tivesse aprendido isso, mas pelo visto não, não é, Bones?"

Ela balançou os ombros.

"Pensei que você fosse mais inteligente" ele emendou.

"Eu sou muito inteligente. Mais do que você" ela disse, num tom de simples naturalidade.

"Não parece!" Booth cruzou os braços na frente do peito, os lábios se contraindo numa linha séria.

"Pois devíamos fazer um teste de QI se duvida."

"Eu vou fazer é um teste de sanidade em você assim que sairmos daqui!"

Ela não teve tempo de retrucar; o elevador deu uma espécie de tranco, desequilibrando os dois.

"Será que...?"

Mas o movimento cessou tão abruptamente quanto começou. Os dois olharam para o painel no alto, que indicava se o elevador estava em movimento – mas as luzes continuavam apagadas.

"Droga!" o agente bufou, sentando-se no chão de novo, rendido pela frustração.

Pela primeira vez, então, Brennan também demonstrou sinal de rendição, caindo ao chão junto com ele. Ela soltou um longo suspiro, erguendo os joelhos e apoiando as mãos neles.

Por uma fração de segundo Booth se sentiu satisfeito que ela finalmente estivesse se mostrando tão impaciente e impotente quanto ele. Mas a sensação logo passou. Ele soltou um suspiro, a irritação de antes dando lugar ao cansaço.

O calor dentro do espaço apertado também estava começando a vencê-lo. Booth retirou o paletó do terno, jogando a peça de lado, no chão do elevador. Depois arrancou a gravata frouxa e em seguida desabotoou os punhos da camisa, arregaçando as mangas até os cotovelos.

Quando terminou, percebeu os olhos da parceira sobre ele - como sempre, sem qualquer cerimônia.

"O quê?" questionou.

"O que, o quê?" ela devolveu a pergunta.

"O que foi?" ele franziu o cenho. "Por que está olhando assim para mim?"

"Não tem muito o que olhar aqui dentro."

Ele riu, sem poder evitar. "Então é isso? Falta de opção melhor?"

"Eu não diria isso. Você é muito agradável aos olhos."

A declaração o paralisou. Por alguns segundos ele piscou, enquanto o que ela acabava de dizer fazia efeito em sua mente.

Então, sentindo-se meio deslocado, ele desviou os olhos e começou a olhar para o teto do elevador com curiosidade.

"Por que essas coisas não têm saída de emergência?"

"Alguns elevadores têm" a voz de Brennan chegou aos ouvidos do agente em tom casual, mas com uma leve profundidade que fez o corpo dele se arrepiar.

_Oh-uh_! Ele estava realmente se excitando com a voz dela?

Céus, ele estava perdido.

Levando uma das mãos ao rosto, Booth respirou profundamente.

"Você está bem?" ela perguntou.

"Não, eu não estou bem" a resposta dele saiu mais ríspida do que pretendia.

Então ele olhou para a parceira, como se pedisse desculpas.

"Eu... estou nervoso, Bones. Eu estou..." ele moveu as mãos freneticamente, como se aquele gesto pudesse ajudá-lo a achar as palavras que nem ele sabia estar procurando.

"Posso entender sua atitude fria e estúpida dos últimos tempos, Booth. Mas isso já está começando a me incomodar."

A declaração de Brennan o pegou de surpresa. Ele fechou a boca, desistindo de encontrar as tais palavras que pareciam nunca chegar.

"Você tem mudado muito, Booth... nos últimos tempos" ela continuou, os olhos vagando pelo interior do elevador, evitando-o – aparentemente intencionalmente. "Depois do Afeganistão, foram meses em que você esteve se distanciando... e eu entendi. Eu realmente entendi."

Ele a observou sacudir a cabeça, mas sem olhá-lo. Ele tinha a impressão de que ela estava ficando emocional, mas em questão de segundos, Brennan respirou fundo e continuou.

"Compreendi que aquele era seu momento tentando se ajustar a uma nova vida, com uma nova pessoa. Mas..." a voz dela falhou por um instante. "Mas depois, quando Hannah se foi e eu pensei que tudo ia voltar ao normal entre nós..."

Brennan parou.

E Booth sentiu um nó se formar no fundo da garganta.

"Bones..."

"Eu sei, Booth" ela o interrompeu, recomeçando a falar de maneira ansiosa. "Eu sei que conversamos sobre isso... sobre o que acontecia depois... e você disse que se eu quisesse podíamos continuar parceiros... mas você se afastou, Booth" então, ela finalmente ergueu os olhos para encará-lo. "Você se afastou..."

Ele sentiu a garganta seca... arranhando quando tentou falar. "Mas eu estou aqui..."

"Está" ela meneou a cabeça, uma expressão apertada no rosto angelical. "Está aqui fisicamente agora... mas onde você realmente esteve esse tempo todo?"

Bones estava fazendo uma pergunta em sentido figurado? Não era do feitio dela usar esse tipo de linguagem – nem era do feitio dela _entender_ esse tipo de linguagem!

Que raios estava acontecendo ali, afinal? A mente de Booth girou, e por um instante ele sentiu a revolta em seu estômago. Ficando de pé, ele encarou a parceira com os olhos faiscando.

"Eu estive aqui esses anos todos, só você não viu! E quando eu finalmente resolvo viver a minha vida, me dar uma chance pra isso, você me diz que eu me afastei?"

"Você sabe que sim" ela então se ergueu, ficando de pé para encará-lo ao mesmo nível visual. "Sabe que se afastou dos seus amigos nesse tempo em que esteve com a Hannah."

Ele se sentiu estapeado. Talvez se a parceira tivesse feito justamente isso doesse menos.

"Eu só estava tentando viver um pouco a minha vida, cuidar mais de mim e menos dos outros."

"E para isso era preciso se esquecer das pessoas que antes eram importantes pra você?"

"Esquecer?" ele esbravejou, a voz ficando rouca. "Eu posso ter tentando... mas quem foi que disse que eu consegui esquecer?"

Num instante – num momento feito de segundos, o corpo do agente avançou sobre o da antropóloga. E num ímpeto, a mão masculina puxou a nuca feminina, prendendo-a, fazendo-a inclinar a cabeça num ângulo perfeito... que foi o que bastou para que os lábios dele se apoderassem dos dela.

E Booth sentiu-se subitamente um fraco por não ter previsto aquele movimento - e mais ainda por não ter sido capaz de evitá-lo.

O som das respirações ferozes e entrecortadas encheu o cubículo por um breve minuto. Em seguida, um pequeno gemido escapou da garganta de Brennan, fazendo-o sentir uma espécie de sensação de vitória rugir dentro do peito.

Booth sentia o coração acelerado, a indignação e o ressentimento dando lugar a uma mistura distinta... ânsia e desejo.

O movimento, no entanto, foi recíproco. Ela não demonstrou qualquer resistência, e quando as mãos dela se ergueram para o peito dele, em vez de afastá-lo, o aproximaram, puxando ligeiramente o tecido da camisa, outro gemido escapando da garganta feminina.

Como num _deja vu_, ele sentiu-se reviver um certo beijo de Natal... mas o de agora tinha um sabor diferente. Tinha sido _ele_ o iniciador. E ela estava se entregando sem resistir, correspondendo não por que havia uma promessa qualquer em jogo... mas simplesmente porque _ela queria_.

Logo não eram apenas seus lábios deslizando uns sobre os outros, mas era Booth sugando a pele macia e delicada, era Brennan mordiscando, e suas línguas não aceitaram ficar fora da disputa por muito tempo. Dando e recebendo, duelaram - deslizando... explorando... provando...

A mão de Booth abandonou o pescoço esguio da parceira, descendo lentamente para as costas, e a outra se uniu ao movimento, apertando-a contra si. Um novo gemido encheu o ar, e dessa vez ele percebeu que havia escapado dele.

As bocas ainda conectadas, avançavam minuciosamente uma sobre a outra, numa exploração quente e úmida. Booth sentiu o corpo despertar – por inteiro. Dando dois passos cegos para frente, encostou o corpo da parceira contra uma das paredes frias do elevador com um baque.

As mãos dele, que amorteceram o golpe, abandonaram as costas dela, passando para a cintura curvilínea.

As mãos dela abandonaram o tecido da camisa dele para subirem pelo amplo peitoral, apertando e arranhando levemente por cima da roupa, chegando aos ombros largos, onde os dedos femininos se enterraram.

O calor dentro do pequeno espaço aumentou consideravelmente. Seus lábios se desconectaram questão de milímetros por dois segundos, o bastante para que ambos tomassem ar, e o contato foi restabelecido tão rapidamente que não houve tempo para pensamentos. Apenas sensações.

E então, o agente sentiu a cabeça deliciosamente zonza, como se de repente o mundo tivesse começado a se mover debaixo de seus pés.

A parceira afastou a boca um instante, rompendo o beijo.

"Booth?" ela sussurrou, sem fôlego.

"Hum?" ele reuniu forças para murmurar, bem lá do fundo da garganta.

"O elevador está se mexendo."

Então era o elevador?

_O elevador!_

Booth abriu os olhos. Sim, o elevador estava definitivamente se mexendo. As luzes no painel também estavam acesas e ele pôde ver o número 7 se iluminar, passando em seguida para o 6.

"Finalmente!" ela exclamou, aliviada, afastando-se do corpo dele.

Booth praguejou baixinho. Que hora mais inconveniente para aquela porcaria voltar a funcionar!

Ele se endireitou, passando uma das mãos sobre os lábios inchados.

"Você acha que... hum... tem câmeras aqui dentro?"

A pergunta dele saiu em tom baixo e provocador – embora já soubesse a resposta.

"Não vejo nenhum sinal que indique isso" ela respondeu, séria.

Mas o rosto afogueado e a boca inegavelmente inchada de Brennan deram ao quadro de seriedade um tom cômico.

Ele riu sozinho.

Enquanto o elevador atingia o quinto andar, ele abaixou-se para pegar o paletó e a gravata esquecidos ao chão, pendurando as peças num dos braços. Brennan passou as mãos pelos cabelos e ajeitou a roupa, olhando-se rapidamente numa das paredes metálicas.

Quando os olhares de ambos se reencontraram, houve um breve momento de constrangimento. Mas logo foi substituído por um pequeno sorriso da parte dela. E ele correspondeu.

Sem saber o que dizer, ele falou o que de imediato lhe veio à cabeça.

"Feliz dia dos namorados, Bones!"

"Feliz dia dos namorados, Booth!"

O som característico tilintou assim que o elevador atingiu o próximo piso, e as portas deslizaram, se abrindo.

Ambos ainda se olhavam, como se estudassem quem sairia primeiro. Mas antes que fizessem qualquer movimento ou mesmo dissessem qualquer coisa, uma voz conhecida os assaltou.

"Agente Booth? Doutora Brennan?"

Os dois olharam ao mesmo tempo para a figura espantada do psicólogo Lance Sweets, parado ao lado de fora do elevador.

Passado o espanto inicial por ver o psicólogo do FBI do outro lado da porta, só então Booth se deu conta de que se encontravam numa situação no mínimo constrangedora. Ele e a parceira não estavam necessariamente compostos, as roupas amassadas, ele próprio com algumas peças no braço - e podia jurar que apesar do esforço de Brennan para se ajeitar ante o reflexo embaçado na parede do elevador, ela estava com a franja fora do lugar.

O terapeuta obviamente não estava com a menor dúvida de como a dupla havia passado o tempo esperando o elevador voltar a funcionar.

"Olá, Sweets!" Brennan cumprimentou, tentando soar natural, apesar do estado amarrotado em que se encontrava.

Sem paciência para pensar em desculpas, Booth simplesmente resolveu fazer a boca aberta de Sweets dizer alguma coisa.

"O que está fazendo aqui?"

O psicólogo piscou antes de responder. "Meu dentista tem consultório neste edifício."

"Ah" Booth murmurou. "Eu e a Bones viemos atrás de um suspeito, que por coincidência é dentista."

"Não é o meu dentista, por acaso... é?" Sweets perguntou, repentinamente preocupado.

"Não, esse só atende pacientes adultos" Booth ergueu as sobrancelhas.

A risada de Brennan fez os dois homens levarem o olhar em sua direção. Mas Booth apreciou o gesto, e aproveitando o momento de descontração, fez sinal com a mão para que a parceira tomasse a dianteira para sair do elevador.

Ela passou pela porta, fazendo com que um Sweets carrancudo se movesse para lhe dar passagem.

"Boa consulta, Sweets" Booth deu um tapinha no ombro do psicólogo, sorrindo enquanto passava por ele.

"Vocês deviam trabalhar melhor a comunicação com as pessoas, sabiam?" Sweets não conseguiu deixar de dizer antes que o par se afastasse demais. "Poderiam ter usado o tempo em que o elevador ficou parado para isso."

"Fique tranquilo. Nós trabalhamos muito bem a comunicação interpessoal aí dentro" Booth sorriu. "Não foi, Bones?"

A parceira lançou um olhar ao agente, sorrindo quase sem querer. "Digamos que nós começamos a restabelecer a nossa comunicação."

Sweets estreitou os olhos, analisando os dois à sua frente.

"Vocês... não!" o psicólogo arregalou os olhos, sem conseguir acreditar que sua primeira impressão ao vê-los quando a porta do elevador se abriu estivesse certa. "Vocês não fariam isso... não num elevador!"

Booth e Brennan trocaram um rápido olhar cúmplice – e sem precisarem se comunicar verbalmente para isso, souberam de imediato o que o outro estava pensando.

"Deixamos ele na dúvida?" Booth murmurou baixinho, de modo que só a parceira o ouvisse.

"Ele não está de todo errado... de certa forma..." Brennan sorriu, maliciosa, para o parceiro.

"Ok, vocês não podem ter ido tão longe assim. A doutora Brennan é racional demais para se deixar perder o controle desse jeito" Sweets aproximou-se alguns passos, olhando para Booth. "E o agente Booth é profissional demais para fazer isso quando estavam aqui em serviço" então Sweets olhou para Brennan.

O agente olhou para a parceira. "Eu sou profissional, Bones?"

"Na maioria das vezes, sim" a antropóloga retribuiu o olhar do parceiro. "Eu sou racional, Booth?"

"Completamente. Com exceção dos seus raros rompantes quando pode ser bem passional."

"É, eu posso ser bem passional, não posso?" ela o olhou com malícia, sorrindo.

Quando os parceiros voltaram os olhos para o psicólogo, o pobre parecia ainda mais confuso.

Antes que Sweets recuperasse as palavras, Booth fez sinal para que a parceira o acompanhasse na direção da saída do prédio.

"Você não tem que ver o dentista?" o agente comentou, virando-se uma última vez para o psicólogo abobalhado. "Abra bem a boca, Sweets! Assim como está fazendo agora" Booth se afastou, balançando a mão para o rapaz em despedida.

Foi um Lance Sweets perplexo que caminhou de volta ao elevador, mas ao parar diante das portas, agora fechadas, hesitou. "Pensando bem, melhor ir de escada."

Do lado de fora do edifício comercial, o agente do FBI e antropóloga forense riam entre si.

"Deixamos ele maluco, hein, Bones!"

"Deixamos" ela concordou, ainda sorrindo. "Mas numa coisa nós não mentimos."

"Em quê?" Booth estreitou os olhos, sem entender.

"Nossa comunicação. Foi restabelecida, eu acho..."

Ele a fitou, sentindo uma linha de sorriso se formar no canto dos lábios. "Tem razão. Acho que ainda temos algumas coisas para colocar no lugar. Mas o elevador... foi um bom começo, não foi?" o agente gracejou.

Ela sorriu.

"Sim, ainda temos coisas para colocar no lugar. E não tenho dúvida de que vamos conseguir" então, ela ergueu levemente uma sobrancelha. "Quanto ao elevador... foi um ótimo começo! Que tal uma continuação? Já que terminamos o expediente por hoje..."

O sorriso no canto dos lábios do agente se ampliou ligeiramente.

"E o seu encontro? Pensei que estivesse ansiosa por ele" Booth provocou, ansiando pela resposta.

"Na verdade, eu acho que é muito mais importante trabalharmos a nossa comunicação. Você sabe, a nossa parceria é muito importante para mim."

Apesar do sorriso, ele sabia que ela estava falando sério na questão da parceria de ambos.

"A recíproca é totalmente verdadeira, Bones" ele sorriu para ela, os dois parados ao lado de fora do edifício, trocando olhares de confirmação enquanto a brisa roçava seus rostos suavemente.

"E então... vamos continuar o exercício de comunicação que começamos no elevador?" ela ampliou o sorriso.

Sem que o sorriso abandonasse o rosto de Booth, ele inclinou a cabeça de lado, piscando para a parceira antes de retomar o passo, pondo-os a caminho do carro mais uma vez.

"É isso aí! Vamos deixar o Sweets orgulhoso de nós."

O som de cumplicidade das risadas os acompanhou até o veículo negro estacionado a poucos centímetros dali, enquanto as mãos deslizaram naturalmente e de forma lenta uma contra a outra – tão cúmplices quanto seus sorrisos, que permaneciam... tão cúmplices como tudo entre eles.

**...**

* * *

**É isso aí, pessoal ! Espero que a leitura tenha valido a pena =)**


End file.
